


Of Rainwater and Afternoon Lunch Break

by kaisyacht



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Romance, Jongdae is the best friend anyone could have, M/M, i wanted something cute but idk if it turned out that way, somewhat friends to lovers kind of au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisyacht/pseuds/kaisyacht
Summary: Jongin has no idea that his long time crush is back, good thing there’s a puddle of rainwater.





	Of Rainwater and Afternoon Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> i just need to get this one out, so i made it in a rush. im sorry for my lame humor.
> 
> unbeta-ed.

 

For the record, Jongin's walking on the safe side of the road facing the traffic to avoid accident. His mother told him to always walk on other side, but Jongin doesn't like the feeling of an oncoming bus from behind. Thus, he grew up with a different approach. The day was fairly bright, although it may have poured just before he clocked out for lunch, it went past like a breeze and now the sun’s back, just in time for Jongin to safely walk back to his work _with_ dry clothes.

 

The day is bright, yes, and Jongin's walking towards the early afternoon traffic to avoid accident, okay. Everything is fine, paycheck will be handed tomorrow and the day after is the weekend. Chanyeol had already convinced some of their college friends for a movie out, and Jongin is quite excited to see Baekhyun once again.

 

Jongin has never felt this content in his life since his high school years and he’s outright soaking in it when it happened. He saw the approaching black BMW and the pedestrian lane just a couple more steps, maybe ten if he decides to take long strides. What he didn't saw was the puddle of rainwater next to the side of the road.

 

His powder blue dress shirt is already drenched on the stomach down, as well as his jeans and shoes, when he notices it. And gasps.

 

The BMW makes a noise as it skids to a stop behind him. He balls his fists with an onslaught of colorful words at the tip of his tongue, as the driver shuts his door and jogs towards him, a litany of apologies falling from the stranger’s lips.

 

Jongin decides to turn around then, ready to lecture down the guy. But it didn't happen.

 

“— I’m serio— Jongin?” Sehun is in disbelief.

 

“S-sehun?” Jongin is way beyond that skepticism.

 

Oh Sehun is the guy that went to states for college. He grew up with Jongin though, and had met Chanyeol and some of Jongin's college friends when he came back for breaks.

 

“Oh my God,” he pulls the gaping Jongin towards his chest and Jongin has never felt so offended at how this familiar face became so, sturdy. They used to be the tall, lanky, duo in middle school. “I missed you buddy!”

 

Jongin chokes.

 

Sehun is also the guy that awoke Jongin to his true desires. He doesn't know it though, and Jongin _rarely_ gives in to the temptation that Sehun remains to be his only desire. To save his heart from the ache, he reasons.

 

“Haha,” Jongin is awkward. “Yeah.”

 

Although he doesn't want to because Sehun smells nice and he definitely has defined muscles underneath that jumper (Jongin swears he could fall asleep on that chest), Jongin detaches himself from his friend. Wet clothes sticking to his skin is a pet peeve of his, plus, he doesn't really want to take his chances on ruining Sehun's clothes as well. He's a good guy that doesn't hold grudges and orchestrates revenge. (Depends on the person though.)

 

“How are you?” Sehun has a smile, it's wide and carefree. His eyes were bright and honestly happy. Jongin thinks there's not a brighter day than Oh Sehun, and he decides it's a _rare day_. _I'm so doomed._

 

“I’m good,” he couldn't help his own lips from stretching upwards, the corners tilting first before the rest follows. “Just a little wet “

 

The smile on Sehun falters by a fraction and his eyes looked apologetic. Jongin basks in the emotions. “I'm really sorry. I was so excited to finally be back I didn't know i was stepping on the accelerator.”

 

“From the states?” Sehun nods. “For vacation…?”

 

The pale narrows his eyes, a sly look overtaking his countenance. But the laughter bubbling in his chest were a spoilsport as it tumbles out of his lips. For some unknown reason, Sehun looks so happy and Jongin kind of, feels his heart constricting. “No. I'm back for good.”

 

His heart is definitely constricting. “That’s… that's good! Yeah. Um, I’m sure your mom’s really happy.”

 

“She doesn't know yet. You're the first person to know,” he says, like he’s suddenly shy. _Okay Jongin, calm down, reality check: it was an accident._ “I plan to surprise them.”

 

“So you came straight from the airport?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, you missing home?”

 

It takes Sehun a while to answer, looking calculative for a simple question, but when he does, Jongin’s stomach drops to the ground. “Nah, I’m missing someone.”

 

Jongin nods, a pensive look on his eyes. He doesn't know how to continue, or how to get out of it. Sehun is back, and he's drenched with rainwater, but Sehun looks like he hasn't realized it yet. But Sehun is back for good because he misses someone. “Um, I'm glad that you're back but I bet you want to see your family, right? Let's talk again some other time.” He turns his back towards the other with an awkward salute, and starts walking—big strides. _Why am I getting sad?_

 

“Jongin, wait!” Sehun jogs after him, catching his wrists like in those movies and effectively turning him back around. “Do you want to come with me?”

 

There's a faint redness in Sehun's cheeks that were never there before, and his eyes are suddenly unfocused. Jongin's wrist is hot. “Uh…” _Well, shit._

 

“I feel bad about your clothes,” Sehun looks up, but only for a moment. “I know you're feeling nasty right now. So let me lend you clothes.”

 

_Oh. He remembers._

 

“Thanks,” he half smiles. “But I'm kind of in the middle of work?” and half wishes the other male is not in any form of relationship with someone that is not him.

 

It's like a switch is flicked and Sehun immediately drops Jongin's hand. “I didn't think of that. Oh shit, did I hold you back? Let me drive you to work.”

 

Jongin kind of, misses the fingers already but the heat remains lingering around his wrist. His heart throbs, Sehun looks cute—his eyes were wide and his eyebrows are drawn together in worry. “On second thought,” _Fuck work, my nonexistent love life is more important._ “I really need new clothes.”

 

Once again, it's a bright day. “Are you sure?”

 

Sehun is biting his lower lip and Jongin has never been more definite. “Yeah of course. I’ll just inform my boss with some excuse.”

 

“Like?” He looks hopeful.

 

“Mom called, monggu is in pain.”

 

The laughter that breaks in the area is light, and airy, and everything that is Oh Sehun. The last time he heard it, Jongin was floored. Now, he's a pile of goo along with his melting heart and his soul is gone from the face of the earth. And Sehun might be in a relationship.

 

Such is tragic.

  


\---

  


**JONGDAE THE ASS**

 

 **TallerKim:** _cover for me. Tell em monggu is in pain_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _wtf did u do now?_

 

 **TallerKim:** _rmber sehun?_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _the anemic kid?_

 

 **TallerKim:** _hes not anemic_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _go on_

 

 **TallerKim:** _hes back n got me wet_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _ddnt know u bottom_

 

 **TallerKim:** _my middle fingers saying hi_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _kinky ;D_

 

 **TallerKim:** _i swear jongdae. I fucking swear!_

  


_\---_

  


The clothes smells like one of those that came from a package from the states. But they fit Jongin just fine, despite the sleeves almost covering the entirety of his fingers. He pushes them up to his forearms and laces his watch on his left wrist. The apartment remains the same, and they definitely got cleaned beforehand.

 

He walks out of the bathroom, in Sehun's room, to catch Sehun fiddling with his phone on the bed. He didn't change out of his clothes, but his jumper is riding on his stomach and the ample of skin they revealed were surely a feast for a voyeur.

 

_Calm down Jongin, its only skin. With maybe defined muscles and a light happy trail—_

 

He sits on the edge of the bed, Sehun moves to accommodate his position, crossing his legs and snaking an arm around Jongin's middle. A very much possessive arm that is sending Jongin's imagination into overdrive. _Wtf?! Is he in a relationship or not??_

 

“Come here,” he angles his phone above their heads. Jongin is confused at first, staring at Sehun dumbly, until the other male closes one of his eyes and smiles at his phone. Jongin turns for the device and tries to smile. But it came out crooked. “We look ridiculous. But i'll be posting it on Instagram.”

 

“Don’t tag me.”

 

“You know that's not gonna happen,” he retrieves his arm back. A ghostly feeling substituting the warmth they held. “Let’s eat.”

 

Any other day and Jongin would reject. But it's a Sehun day, and Sehun needs not to know he had already eaten.

  


\---

  


**JONGDAE THE ASS**

 

 **TallerKim:** _ohmygod_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _y do u call?_

 

 **TallerKim:** _i tot we gonna make a scandal_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _details_

 

 **TallerKim:** _he was on the bed w his phone_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _explicit details_

 

 **TallerKim:** _fuck you_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _nice try bro, explicit details_

  


_\---_

  


Jongin's phone lights up, with yet another notification. Ever since Sehun posted their picture on his account, Jongin's, as well as Sehun's, phone has been on constant alert. He estimates a minimum of fifty new notifications at best and twirls the pasta around his fork, silently observing as Sehun takes the incoming call.

 

“Hello… yes mom i'm back... No, for good… I dropped by the apartment first… how’s Vivi?... Jongin? Yeah, i bumped into him earlier… I'm with him… he looks good and nice… we're currently on a date…”

 

Jongin violently chokes on his spit. Sehun eyes him but gets waved off.

 

“...yes, i'll head there after… i'll call you later mom.” Jongin scrambles to look away when Sehun ends the call. “Are you okay?”

 

He nods.

 

“Are you not feeling well? You're turning red.”

 

_The gall of this perfect human. Of course i'll be red!_

 

“Yeah, i'm fine.” He clears his throat for a somewhat, distraction. “How did your mom find out?”

 

Sehun sets to resume his lavish lunch, “My brother saw the photo.”

 

He hums, biting the inside of his cheeks. He looks back to his food, barely touched but all over the place. Through their years of friendship, Jongin knew Sehun's not one to make bold jokes, much less to be so open to his parents. They haven't seen each other for over two years and the one thing he vividly recalls about that time, was Sehun getting frustrated with his mother for constantly asking about his love life.

 

This version of Sehun two years after has been very, bold, vocal, and physical. And they've only been together for a few hours. A few hours that honestly felt like they took forever to happen, if Jongin must say.

 

“I'm sorry,” Sehun says after a while, eyes downcast though the blush is back on his skin. “About calling it a date.” _Damn he’s got the balls to say it._ “I mean, you feel like it's a date, right?”

 

He looks hopeful again and Jongin didn't know he's got a thing for a hopeful Sehun, but now that Sehun mentioned it. It definitely feels like a date, if the empty restaurant and soft jazz in the background is anything to go by. _Fucking tell me if you’re in a relationship, you shit._

 

Jongin bites his lip, unable to trust his voice. His heart has stopped beating now, probably too tired to function right or fight against his chest that wouldn't let it out. And his ears feels so hot while the tips of his fingers were downright cold. There were no waiters standing by the corners, or bartender wiping down the already polished counter, the kitchen is quiet, and everything is just serene.

 

“This is weird,” he fights off his emotions from covering this face.

 

Sehun frowns, “Um, what?”

 

“The whole place feels empty.”

 

“Oh, I called beforehand and rented the whole place. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

His stomach has been rather tingly since the phone call, it's embarrassing but Jongin doesn't want to do anything aside from maybe, bury his face in Sehun's neck and inhale the other. _Are you in a relationship or not?!_ “I didn't know you swing that way.”

 

The blush is back on Sehun's face in a flash, his cheeks resembling fresh red apples. “No, I don't.” The sheepish smile is also back, and Jongin gets blown as it easily reminded him of the days. Where the new kid in their neighbor got roped by Jongin into playing in the sandbox, got tricked into pushing him on the swing, and got dragged into their prom night both dateless, with the same sheepish smile. A smile that only Sehun can pull off, crooked, shy, but all the same... endearing.

 

“It's just you.”

 

_Damn._

  


\---

 

**JONGDAE THE ASS**

 

 **TallerKim:** _fucking shit_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _tell me u got laid_

 

 **TallerKim:** _not yet but we'll get there_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _then what?!?_

 

 **TallerKim:** _i got a boyfriend?_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _congrats! But dats lame, bother me when u got laid_

 

 **TallerKim:** _u bet ur fuckin ass that aint gonna happen_

 

 **ShorterKim:** _IN EXPLICIT DETAILS_

 


End file.
